frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.7
Przebudzili się przed świtem, zdecydowani wyruszyć jak najszybciej. Nie mieli wiele czasu, nie chcieli więc go tracić. Zamierzali podróżować równym tempem od świtu po zmierzch przez całą wyprawę, nawet gdyby mieli spać na gołym śniegu, co szczególnie nie odczuwającej dyskomfortu niskich temperatur królowej by nie przeszkadzało, jeżeli miało zaoszczędzić nawet jedną godzinę, przez którą będą mogli pokonać przynajmniej kilometr bądź dwa więcej, choćby i wolniej, ale zawsze naprzód, miast na boki w poszukiwaniu karczm. Elsa, w odstąpionej jej na jedną noc sypialni gospodarzy, obmyła się pospiesznie przy miednicy, otarła pachnącym rozkosznie lawendą ręcznikiem zabranym pośród jej bagażu z pałacu. Założyła ciemnoniebieską spódnicę sięgającą jedynie pół łydki, zdobnej białym motywem kwiatów, o kilku szerokich kontrafałdach rozłożonych regularnie wzdłuż całej długości paska, by wygodnie jeździło się w niej konno. Czarny golf opiął jej kształt, który jednak przysłoniła kamizelką z nieco ciemniejszej, a z całą pewnością grubszej i sztywniejszej niż spódnica materii, szytą specjalnie do kompletu, tak więc haft na niej pasował idealnie do wzoru z krawędzi spódnic. Pod spodem miała halkę wykończoną skromną koronką, białe rajtuzy. Zawiązała szybko pod szyją jedwabną chustkę, która często służyła jej za plastron podczas konnej jazdy, białą jak sam śnieg i wyszywaną srebrem. Nawet w drodze królowa musi wyglądać po królewsku, chyba, że musi uciekać by ratować własne życie – inne sytuacje nie dawały usprawiedliwienia niechlujnemu bądź zbyt skromnemu strojowi władczyni. Splotła od nowa warkocz, wsuwając jednocześnie niezdarnie stopy w czarne, wysokie po kolano buty. Aby przygotować się do podróży wstała, gdy było jeszcze na tyle ciemno, że zapalenie świec było koniecznością. Gospodyni, zapytana przez królową o pozostałych uczestników wyprawy, rozłożonych pokotem na ziemi oraz stołach głównej sali karczmy, przykrytych kocami oraz własnymi zimowymi płaszczami podbijanymi zającami, stwierdziła, przyniósłszy jej śniadanie, że wszyscy jeszcze słodko pochrapują. Jasna łuna nadchodzącego świtu zastała Elsę spinającą pod szyją poły czarnej peleryny z poprzedniego dnia zapinką z białego złota, znaną dokładnie w jej dworze – zapinką mającą kształt śnieżnej gwiazdki, wysadzanej najdrobniejszymi brylantami, jakie widziały jubilerskie oczy. Karczmarka przyszła, aby zabrać tacę, która była jedynie w połowie pusta. Jedynie dzban z ciepłym, korzennym piwem został opróżniony do dna, jak to królowa stwierdziła z lekkim uśmiechem: dla kurażu podczas dalszej wędrówki. Gospodyni odwzajemniła uśmiech, na prośbę władczyni pomagając jej na nowo upiąć kaptur peleryny we włosach. -Waszej miłości ludzie się pobudzili, jedzą właśnie- poinformowała, odsuwając się od królewskiej osoby z westchnieniem pokazującym, jak bardzo podziwia skromne bogactwo stroju Elsy mierzącej się krytycznym spojrzeniem w zwierciadle, tak mętnym w porównaniu do luster jej pałacu. Naciągnęła na dłonie rękawiczki z miękkiej, barwionej na biało skóry, sięgające niemal łokcia, rzuciła spojrzenie kobiecinie. Przesunęła po stoliczku leżącą na nim kamelię, która poprzedniego dnia spinała poły królewskiego płaszcza, patrząc w twarz około trzydziestoletniej karczmarce. -Mam nadzieję, że tyle wam starczy za zapłatę- powiedziała, a kobiecie zalśniły oczy, gdy unosiła delikatnymi, choć szorstkimi od pracy całego życia, palcami broszę przedstawiającą biały profil kobiety umieszczony w dużym oku onyksu okolonego zdobną drobiazgowo złotą ramką. -Ależ... To za dużo- jęknęła rzucając spłoszone spojrzenie Elsie, która uśmiechnęła się do niej łaskawie, lekko potrząsając głową. -Na tyle wyceniłam waszą przysługę- poinformowała łagodnie, zaś gospodyni padła w głębokim, zabawnym dygu chłopki, aby zaraz paść przed nią na kolana w zamiarze ucałowania czubka jej buta, mamrocząc żarliwe podziękowania. -Wstań- nakazała, nieco zmieszana, królowa, otulając się szczelniej peleryną, by uniknąć ściskania kolan. -Pójdź do głównej sali i przekaż moim ludziom, by szykowali zaprzęgi oraz konie. ___ Anna przebudziła się natomiast, jak zwykle, rozczochrana i rozleniwiona, nie do końca wciąż przytomna, za to uroczo mlaskająca językiem, jak gdyby ślina w czasie nocy stała się kleista. Uchyliła jedno niebieskie oko, rzucając zaspane spojrzenie na swój pokój, po którego podłodze płoził się promień późno porannego słońca, po czym dołączyło do niego również drugie, by niebieską parą móc zbierać wizualne informacje na temat otaczającego ją świata. Mlasnęła jeszcze raz, drugi, poczochrała dłonią włosy, burząc je nawet bardziej. Odetchnąwszy dopiero zdecydowała się spuścić nogi z łoża, pilnując, by spod kołdry pierwsze wyłoniło się prawe kolano, a następnie reszta prawej, koniecznie prawej, dolnej kończyny. Usiadła zgarbiona na krawędzi łóżka które pomieściłoby spokojnie czwórkę ludzi ściśniętych, bądź trójkę ze stosunkowym luzem – ona miała je zaś całościowo dla siebie, z czego była zadowolona. Uśmiechnęła się sennie, a dopiero w chwilę potem uświadomiła sobie, że od dłuższego czasu ktoś puka w drzwi jej alkierza. -Proszę, proszę- zawołała, odrzucając kołdrę już ostatecznie i stawiając stopy na chłodnym parkiecie swojej sypialni. Dwuskrzydłowe drzwi w tym czasie rozwarły się, a przez nie wsypały się dwórki wraz ze służącymi, wśród których było paru pachołków toczących balię, aby ustawić ją, jak zwykle, pośrodku pokoju sypialnego. Kiedy panny dworskie zajęły się wybieraniem dla niej stroju oraz biżuterii na dany dzień, służące zajęły się wykładaniem balii przednim lnem oraz napełnianiem jej parującą wodą. Wlano do kąpieli różanego olejku, do specjalnej miseczki przymocowanej przy krawędzi włożono różane mydełko. Anna zawsze pachniała różami, tak samo jak jej rzeczy, nie wiedzieć właściwie dlaczego. Działo się tak zupełnie jakby to był odgórny wymóg – Elsa miała podobnie, jedynie ją dręczono lawendą. Obie jednak już nie potrafiłyby żyć bez tych charakterystycznych dla nich zapachów, czując się dziwnie nago bez ich obecności w garderobie. Młodsza z królewskich córek rozpięła tych kilka guzików zasłaniających dekolt w nocnej koszuli, zamiatającej szeroką falbaną ziemię i wykańczaną tkanymi ręcznie aplikacjami z jedwabnych nici. Koszula zsunęła się przy drobnej pomocy księżniczki, drapując gładko wokół stóp. Przestąpiła nad brzegiem lnianego gniazda, skorzystała z wąskich, stromych schodków przystawionych do balii, by zanurzyć się w rozkosznie ciepłej i wonnej kąpieli. Odprawiła większość służby, i jedynie dwie, najbardziej zaufane, służące Annie od zawsze, kobiety zostały, by pomóc jej przygotować się do włożenia codziennej sukni. Księżniczka, rozbudzona po kąpieli, wyskoczyła zgrabnie z balii, przechwyciła puszysty ręcznik z wysłużonych rąk, by przy jego pomocy zamknąć włosy w turbanie. Drugim z podanych ręczników owinęła się, a trzecia służąca, jak zwykle przybyła rano, jednak tego dnia nie miała dla niej tej charakterystycznej koperty z grubego papieru, zalakowanej po prostu woskiem, widocznie średniej jakości, bez odciśniętej w nim pieczęci. Kobiecina rozłożyła ręce bez słowa i lekko pokręciła głową. Dziewczyna, zdezorientowana brakiem listu czy choćby bileciku od Kristoffa, poderwała się szybko z krzesła przy toaletce, zaczęła wycierać z pośpiechem, niemal agresywnie, trąc jasną skórę tak mocno, że powstawały na niej zaczerwienione smugi. -Księżniczko...- odezwała się jedna ze służek. Anna uniosła na nią spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, w których pełno było determinacji, by odkryć przyczynę złamania dziennej rutyny. -Tak?- spytała rzeczowo, acz sympatycznie, z uśmiechem mówiącym: „Szybciej, nie mam czasu! Cały dzień do przeżycia przede mną!”. -Spokojniej- odwzajemniła uśmiech służka, przejmując ręcznik. Młodsza z królewskich siostrzyc zachichotała, rozbawiona. -Racja, chyba czasem za bardzo się ekscytuję- stwierdziła, jednak nie spowolniła tempa przygotowań do dnia. Wciągnęła pospiesznie przez głowę podane jej giezło, noszone pod suknią, wraz z obszernymi majtkami kryjącymi nie tylko przybytki, ale i niemal całe uda, pod których nogawki wciągało się rajtuzy, wiązane jedwabnymi wstążkami kilkanaście centymetrów nad kolanem. Spódnica z gładkiego, mięsistego aksamitu zdobnego na krawędzi prostą, szeroką taśmą utkaną w symetryczny, powtarzalny wzór kanciastych kwiatów oraz liści, rozdzielonych od siebie drobnymi, przypominającymi kształtem kryształ, konturami. Kolor karmelu, ograniczony burgundową aplikacją o wzorze barwach kawy z mlekiem oraz bieli, ślicznie pasował Annie, którą wbito jeszcze w lekką, bawełnianą koszulę z ładnym, krągłym kołnierzykiem wykończonym drobną koronką ręcznie zrobioną na zamówienie pałacu, specjalnie do tego jednego kołnierzyka oraz mankietów tej samej koszuli, mającej guziki z kości słoniowej. Sama założyła na wierzch czarną kamizelkę, zapinaną z tyłu na drobne haftki, z czym pomogła jej służka, okoloną srebrną, cienką tasiemką, bez żadnego haftu czy ozdób. Wsunęła stopy w botki na niskim obcasie, zadzierając spódnice długiej sukni, by widzieć własne nogi podczas procederu. Służąca, po usadzeniu zniecierpliwionej już porannymi przygotowaniami księżniczki przy jej toaletce, zaczęła zaplatać ciasne warkocze wyłaniające się zza uszu dziewczyny dzięki zręcznym palcom kobiety. -Kazano mi przekazać waszej książęcej mości, że barona Sclakie przez najbliższy tydzień nie stanie w jego włościach- młoda panienka poruszyła się niespokojnie, wyszarpując gwałtownym ruchem głowy rozpoczęty dopiero co warkocz z rąk służącej. -Ale dlaczego sam mi o tym nie powiedział?- wydęła lekko usta jak dziecko, które ma poczucie bycia traktowanym bez sprawiedliwości. -Nie wiem, księżniczko- odparła bezradnie kobiecina, znów sięgając po napoczęty warkocz z rudych pasm. Szczotka z końskiego włosia leżąca przed Anną na toaletce zaczęła poruszać się, popychana niespokojnymi paluszkami księżniczki, która zaraz porzuciła ten objaw zdenerwowania na rzecz postukiwania paznokciami w blat mebla. -Może szykuje księżniczce niespodziankę?- uśmiechnęła się do lustra służąca, wyłapując po chwili milczenia odbite spojrzenie Anny, które zabłysło krótko, nabierając nieco jasności. -Sądzisz? -Dlaczegóżby nie?- uśmiechnęła się szerzej siwa kobiecina, a księżniczka poszła jej śladem, ukazując rządek równych ząbków. -Racja. Nie będę się przejmować- stwierdziła, chcąc przekonać siebie, służącą, bądź też nieszczęsną szczotkę, którą znów zaczęła zaczepiać koniuszkami palców. Zatupała nogami, nagle ponownie podekscytowana. -O, posiedzę dzisiaj z Elsą! Ostatnio znowu mało czasu razem spędzamy!- służąca, słysząc to, strapiła się nieco, odchrząknęła. Zmarszczone czółko księżniczki zapowiadało niewygodne pytanie. -Jest zajęta?- spytała, przyglądając się kobiecie splatającej jej włosy, odbitej w lustrze przed nią. -Jaśnie pani także nie ma- odparła służka zaciskając czerwoną wstążkę na końcu warkocza, a potem zgrabnym ruchem ucinając jej zwisające luźno końcówki o postrzępionych lekko krawędziach. Rudowłosa odczekała jeszcze, stosunkowo spokojnie, aż zostanie w miejscu wiązania przypięta spinka, aby potem odwrócić się na zydlu. -Ale nie pojechali razem?- spytała Anna, jeszcze mocniej wydymając usteczka, przypominając w tym rozkapryszoną córeczkę bogacza tuż po tym, jak po raz pierwszy jej odmówiono. Widać było, jak stara się nie ugniatać nerwowo w dłoniach lśniącego materiału spódnic. Służąca w odpowiedzi wzruszyła ramionami. -Nikt nie wie, wasza książęca mość, ale wygląda na to, że tak. ___ -Wasza miłość!- twarz, do tej pory o wyrazie dziwnie nieobecnym, nagle ścięło roztargnienie, gdy skierowała spojrzenie w kierunku nawołującego ją od kilku chwil głosu z tyłu pochodu, głosu należącego do mężczyzny, który widząc jak królowa zwraca się ku niemu pospieszył konia, by z nią zrównać. -Czy wszystko w porządku, wasza wysokość?- spytał z troską odmalowanej na bladej twarzy, w której lśniły wiecznie ciepłe oczy, raz mające barwę bursztynu, raz wpadające w odcienie słabego piwa. Zatrzepotała rzęsami, otrząsając się z rozmyślań. -Tak, oczywiście, Barve- odparła uśmiechając się lekko, nie wkładając jednak w wygięcie warg ani odrobiny uczucia. Zwróciła spojrzenie na trakt, na chwilę przygryzając dolną wargę. Hrabia gwizdnął, na co odpowiedziały mu gwizdnięcia kolejno z początku pochodu jak i jego końca. Znak ten oznaczał, że zwalniają nieco. Mężczyzna złapał wodze jej konia, spowalniając jego krok. -Z całym szacunkiem, wasza miłość- zaczął, sprawiając tym samym, że młoda królowa zwróciła ku niemu twarz, białą, nieruchomą, jakby wyrzeźbioną, a mimo tego lepszą od rzeźb, które pozostawały w swojej doskonałości martwe - ona była żywa, z tym połyskującym zmartwieniem spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu. -Czy coś waszą wysokość trapi? -Och, zadajesz głupie pytania- odparła, tym razem przybierając na twarz wzorowy monarszy uśmiech. -Królowo... Wasza miłość- coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że jej firmowe wygięcie wąskich warg zniknął a spojrzenie, do tej pory dzielnie podtrzymujące kontakt wzrokowy z młodzieńcem, zsunęło się na kolano skryte pod ciemnoniebieską tkaniną oraz kilkoma warstwami bieliźnianymi, których w rzeczywistości nie potrzebowała, nie odczuwając zimna. Poruszyła palcami, jakby poprawiała ich uścisk na wodzach, już oddanych na powrót w jej władanie. -Niechże ci będzie, Barve- żachnęła się, godnie unosząc brodę, jednocześnie poprawiając kaptur, by nawet kątem oka nie widzieć jego szczerego spojrzenia. -Martwię się o poddanego, który ocalił życie mojej siostrze, gdy to ja ją niemal zabiłam- odpowiedziała zimno. Gwizdnęła przez zęby, krócej niż wcześniej hrabia, po czym powtórzyła dźwięk. Podwójne gwizdnięcia rozległy się na przeciwległych końcach poszukiwawczej ekipy, po czym wszyscy przyspieszyli. Królowa popędziła konia, nie oglądając się na hrabiego Barve. Zmusiła się wręcz, by nie rzucić choć cieniem spojrzenia. Choć nie można było przypisać tego mocy królowej w sposób oczywisty, zaczął w chwilę później padać śnieg – sypki i niesiony zimnym wiatrem, pakujący się w nozdrza oraz oczy, nieprzyjemny, jednak nie uniemożliwiający dalszej podróży. Wszyscy poza władczynią zapadli się w swoje wykładane tańszymi bądź droższymi futrami kołnierze, pragnąc zachować możliwość oddychania jednocześnie też usiłując uniknąć nadmiernego przemrożenia nosa. Jednakże śnieg prędko uspokoił się, zaczął opadać powoli, wilgotnymi piórkami, a zimowy wiatr zapowiadający nadchodzącą śnieżycę ucichł całkowicie. Nieco ściągnąwszy wodzy, Elsa zrównała z hrabią o twarzy boga z rzymskiej mitologii i życzliwym spojrzeniu urokliwych oczu. Ujęła wodze jedną dłonią, drugą zaś wykonała władczy gest, nakazujący mu schylić się ku niej. Ona także przechyliła się w siodle, by nikt nie usłyszał jej słów. -Czy nie powinniśmy się zatrzymać, by spojrzeć na mapę naszkicowaną przez handlarzy?- mapa, naprędce wyrysowana na kawałku kupieckiego papieru służącego głównie do wystawiania weksli, była jedyną tajemnicą którą możni kryli podczas tej wyprawy przed zwykłymi żołdakami czy woźnicami odpowiadającymi za sanie oraz ciągnące je zwierzęta, w tym Svena. -Tę od waszej miłości doradcy, hrabi Benevolusa?- spojrzał na nią, a jego tęczówki w podobnie małej odległości wydały się Elsie rozkosznie miodowe. Wiedział dokładnie o jaką kartkę chodzi, znał szary szkic na jej powierzchni niemal na pamięć, jednak zadał to pytanie jedynie po to, by choć chwilę dłużej móc bezkarnie być tak blisko tej fascynującej osoby – ona nagle zamrugała, wyprostowała się, jak nakazywała jeździecka sztuka, i odchrząknęła, jakby zmieszana. -Poślij kogoś z awangardy naprzód, niech zobaczy czy nie zbliżamy się do zabudowań- wydała polecenie mężczyźnie, oczy którego podziwiała w tajemnicy nawet przed samą sobą chwilę wcześniej. Skinął głową, po czym wyforsował się bez słowa naprzód, by spełnić rozkazy. Odetchnęła, dla uspokojenia, i odkryła że jej oddech dziwnie nerwowo drży. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby rozgrzana od wewnątrz, za chwilę jednak opanowała twarz. Uśmiechy po rozmowie z jednym z hrabiów! Kim ona jest, poślednią dwórką, by zachowywać się jak nieopierzona gąska? Poprawiła obszerny kaptur, by lepiej przysłaniał jej twarz. Uśmiechy! Niepoważne! Jechała dalej, pozornie spokojna, niecierpliwiąc się nagle, że jedynie kłusują. Och, czy naprawdę nie można by było wyprzedzać tych wozów, zostawiać sanie w tyle z ochronką? Jęknęła cicho, tak, by tylko jej uszu dobiegł ten potępieńczy dźwięk. Barve wrócił, jego koń, nagle zawrócony i przykrócony do kłusa, zatańczył w miejscu, rwąc się do drogi. Kilka chwil starczyło, by szyk złamał się, a królowa wylądowała na plecach za zadem własnego rumaka, niemal tratowana przez konie idące truchtem za nimi. Uciekając panicznie spod kopyt wspiętego rumaka, na którego grzbiecie ledwo utrzymywał się żołdak, uderzyła głową w pień drzewa za sobą, pozbawiona kaptura uwolnionego spod mocy szpilek przez impet upadku. Syknęła, spuszczając wzrok na ziemię i wsuwając dłoń o placach pianisty, opiętą białą skórką długich rękawic, we włosy z tyłu głowy. Poczuła wilgoć, a wyciągnąwszy ze splotu warkocza rękę i spojrzawszy na nią dostrzegła małą plamkę krwi. Spojrzała na mężczyzn, zajętych uspakajaniem jej wierzchowca, po czym bez słowa podniosła się, narzucając kaptur z powrotem na głowę. Spokojnie. Nie czuj, kryj. Najpierw ludzie, potem ty. Otarła pospiesznie skórę rękawiczki w czerń peleryny. Jeden z żołdaków, który był już na ziemi, przekazał wodze królewskiego rumaka Barvemu, gdyż rozsądniej było by samodzielnie podsadził królową z powrotem na grzbiet, miast czekać, aż hrabia zsiądzie. Czas, czas! -Wszystko w porządku, wasza miłość? Nic was nie boli?- och, ten oficjalny ton, druga osoba mnogiej. Pełen szacunek, na który królowa odpowiedziała uśmiechem. -Jedynie kaptur wypiął mi się z włosów- odparła łagodnie, kłamiąc gładko, jednocześnie zręcznymi palcami wpinając szpilki na nowo, by dalej więziły czarną, ciężką tkaninę, co w danej chwili było nawet ważniejsze, jeżeli miała utrzymać w sekrecie krwawienie, przez nią zakwalifikowane jako tak słabe, że niewarte uwagi. Oraz czasu. W tej chwili powrócił wysłany gwardzista z wieścią. -Przed nami wieś- oznajmił, na co wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, gdzieś w głębi martwiąc się o królową. Dużo lepsza jest rozsądna i dobra kobieta na tronie, niż ponowne lata bezkrólewia, gdy regent księżniczki jedynie podtrzymuje państwo przy życiu na takim poziomie, na jakim zostało osierocone przez władcę. Szyk uformował się sam, podwójne gwizdy rozległy się kilka razy, popędzając cały orszak podróżników galopem. Elsa, trzymając wodze, poczuła lekki zawrót głowy. Poluzowała rumakowi w pysku, chwytając się kurczowo przedniego łęku siodła. Nikt tego nie zauważył, tak przynajmniej sądziła – wszyscy wydawali się być zbyt podnieceni perspektywą wcześniejszego odpoczynku po rozpoczętej o świcie wędrówce przez zimno. Dotarli do wioski w ciągu kilkunastu minut, tak wszystkim spieszyło się ogrzać zmarznięte twarze. Drugi z młodych hrabiów towarzyszących królowej, wymieniwszy z Barvem kilka półgłośno wypowiedzianych zdań, zwołał żołdaków i poprowadził ku domach zwykłych wieśniaków, z którymi musiał uzgodnić noclegi dla pojedynczych mężczyzn na tę jedną noc oraz sprawę posiłków dla nich na wieczór oraz poranek. Na główną ulicę wyległy dzieciaki, rzucające gałązki zimozielonych roślin pod kopyta wierzchowca królowej, która pozdrawiała je iście monarszym, delikatnym pozdrowieniem dłonią, jednocześnie uśmiechając się szeroko, serdecznie. Kobiety pozdrawiały ją z okien domostw, mężczyźni rzucali z rubasznym śmiechem niewybredne uwagi na temat ślicznej buzi – zwyczajne reakcje chłopów zadowolonych z życia pod władzą danej osoby. Oni także zostali obdarzeni uśmiechami w miarę jednoosobowych możliwości Elsy eskortowanej jedynie przez hrabiego Barve pod dom sołtysa. Wjechawszy na podwórko sołtysa pozbyli się towarzystwa wszędobylskich dzieciaków – hrabia zsiadł z konia, którego wodze rzucił pachołkowi zwierzchnika wsi, po czym skierował się by pomóc królowej opuścić, tym razem na życzenie, grzbiet jej siwka. Ona jednakże, zamiast z pełną gracją, jak ostatnio, poddać się jego dłoniom chwytającym ją w talii, osunęła mu się w ramiona. Nie zemdlała, jedynie po tym, jak przechyliła się lekko ku niemu nagle świat fiknął jej przed oczami, a gdy odzyskał odpowiednie kontury znajdowała się w objęciu hrabiego. Odepchnęła go łagodnie. -Królowa skłamała- stwierdził, lekko marszcząc czoło. Nie zwracając uwagi na dworską etykietę zbliżył się do niej na odległość pozwalającą swobodnie wypiąć szpilki z jasnych włosów i odrzucić wielki kaptur. Nie sprzeciwiała się, po raz pierwszy odkąd odszedł jej ojciec czując, że istnieje ktoś szczerze się o nią martwiący, nie obawiający dotyku mroźnej skóry, ktoś, kto nie potrzebował jej opieki, zamiast tego roztaczając swoją opiekę nad nią. Podobna świadomość unieruchomiła ją, kojąc ból, spychając gdzieś na dno myśl o tym, jak niewłaściwie właśnie oboje się zachowują. Uświadomiła sobie za to, w pewnej chwili, że niemal nie oddycha, a dokładniej właśnie wtedy, gdy znów zakręciło się jej w głowie i wsparła się nieświadomie dłonią o pierś hrabi, który przesunął palcami, uwolnionymi z grubej rękawicy, po jej karku. Spojrzał na opuszki palców, poznaczone pyłkiem zaschniętej krwi, po czym przeniósł na nią zatrwożone spojrzenie. -Wasza miłość krwawiła! I nic nie powiedziała!- sapnął z oburzeniem, jak gdyby Elsa właśnie wymierzyła mu policzek. -Nic mi nie jest- odparła, stając znów prosto. Narzuciła kaptur na włosy. -Jedynie boli mnie lekko głowa- dodała uśmiechając się, jak gdyby usiłowała sprawić, że Barve jej uwierzy. Po chwili dotarło do niej, że nie musi jej wierzyć. Była władczynią namaszczoną świętymi olejami – skoro tak powiedziała, tak było. Odstąpiła od mężczyzny, jedną ręką wciąż trzymającego wodze jej konia. Wygładzała akurat spódnicę, gdy powrócił pachołek, tym razem drepcząc za rumianym i szeroko uśmiechniętym sołtysem, na którego wystarczyło raz spojrzeć, by zobaczyć jak złote jest jego serce. Pachołek przechwycił wodze królewskiego rumaka, po czym poprowadził go do stajenki. Sołtys zaś skłonił się, dziwnie elegancko, jak na jegomościa o podobnie sympatycznym i zaczerwienionym obliczu. -Ano, co nas za zaszczyt kopnął w naszej Ptasieńce- rzucił tubalnym głosem zamiast przywitania, klepiąc młodego hrabię w plecy tak silnie, że ten niemal się zatoczył. Mężczyzna o rumianym obliczu zarechotał, jednak mimo jego braku wychowania, Elsa polubiła go w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób, już od pierwszego zdania. Uśmiechnęła się doń, a gdy przykląkł przed nią, podała mu do pocałowania królewski pierścień. Barve miał się już odezwać, jednak uciszyła go dłonią. -Powstańcie, sołtysie- poleciła, zakrywając dłonią usta, jakby wstydząc się własnego, szczerego uśmiechu. Opuściła ją jednak zaraz, jak tylko udało jej się opanować swoją twarz. -Erytem dla jaśnie pani królowej- skłonił się ponownie. Podeszła do niego, wsunęła dłoń w zgięcie jego łokcia. -Zatem, Erytemie, prowadź nas do pokojów, gdzie moglibyśmy spędzić tę noc- błysnął na nią spojrzeniem, jak mu się wydawało, wszystko rozumiejącym. Puścił oczko, po czym wybuchł równie rubasznym jak jego charakter śmiechem. -Ha, ha! Może jeden pokój, he? Młody hrabia na podobną insynuację, ocierającą się wyraźnie o zdradę stanu, kolejno zaczerwienił się i zbladł, na chwilę przytrzymując, nie wiedząc jak zareagować, oczekując na odpowiedź królowej. Ona jednak zaśmiała się perliście, odrzucając w tył głowę, pamiętając jednak by przytrzymać odpięty kaptur. -Och, nie! Jeszcze nie!- odparła, rozbawiona, dziwnie nieskrępowana podobnymi przekomarzankami. Barve, nagle odzyskawszy czucie w nogach, nadgonił odległość, która powstała, nie wiedzieć kiedy, między nim a gospodarzem prowadzącym młodą królową. Nie spodziewał się, żeby tak oficjalna we dworze władczyni równie swobodnie radziła sobie pośród prostego ludu. Wręcz nie dowierzał. Zadziwiała go na nowo od samego początku wyprawy, a nawet jeszcze przed jej rozpoczęciem - zadziwiła go przecież samym pomysłem jej zorganizowania oraz troską o pojedynczego obywatela. Erytem zarżał ponownie w śmiechu, wyrywając hrabię z rozmyślań, gdy Elsa rzuciła zabawną uwagę. Władczyni spojrzała na oboje, usiadła bez pytania przy stoliku. Gospodarz zagłębił się w pomieszczenia domu, dość bogatego i dużego, jak na chłopski, wołając: „E! Zocha, patrz no, kogo nam dzisiaj ze śniegu przywiało!”. Kobieta o włosach przypominających barwą futerko polnej myszy, stanęła w drzwiach pokoju dziennego, z zadowolonym mężem uśmiechniętym od ucha do ucha, za plecami. Położyła dłoń ponad mostkiem, zachłystując się powietrzem, po czym ukłoniła się niezdarnie. -No i co, Zocha, sądzisz? Że prawdziwi są, to wiem, bo przywitałem jak cza- oznajmił nakręcając na palec przyprószoną siwizną ciemnorudą kozią bródkę – jeżeli nie liczyć tego zarostu oraz krzaczastych brwi niemalże idealnie zrośniętych nad nosem, był perfekcyjnie łysym facetem. -Powiedzieć mogłeś wcześniej- szepnęła, jednak jej głos był tak przejęty, że wszyscy usłyszeli jej słowa, którym towarzyszył odgłos lnianego, kobiecego czepca zerwanego z głowy w pośpiechu, karcąco uderzającego w łysinę sołtysa. Ten zaśmiał się na to głośno, Elsa zaś przywołała gestem gospodynię, powstając z siedzenia i podpierając się o stolik dłonią, co przyuważył jako nienaturalne jedynie Barve. Schyliła się ku niej, szepnęła kilka słów, kobieta skinęła jeszcze głową na znak, że zrozumiała, zanim zwróciła się ku małżonkowi. Zamachnęła się znów czepcem, ściskanym w dłoni. -Co jeszcze sterczysz, nierobie? Zaprowadziłbyś jaśnie panią do naszej sypialni! -Nie, nie!- wtrąciła się władczyni. -Nie macie może sypialni dla gości?- kobiecina uśmiechnęła się krzywo, jednocześnie potwierdzając istnienie podobnego pomieszczenia w domu, jak i swoją niechęć do umieszczania królowej Arendelle w pokoju gorszym niż jej własny alkierz. -Wystarczy mi w zupełności, jeżeli macie balię, bym mogła wziąć kąpiel- przekupiła podobnym argumentem gospodynię, która uniosła jeden kącik ust nieco wyżej, niemo przystając na zapropowany jej układ. -Idź- zwróciła się Elsa do swojego towarzysza – i dopilnuj, by bagaż oraz prowiant z towarzyszących nam sań trafił do odpowiednich domostw. Jesteśmy we wsi, nie w karczmie, niech wszyscy jedzą cośmy ze sobą wzięli, miast obżerać miejscowych- odprawiła go, a on, choć zdawał się zwlekać, jakby uważał, że władczyni po drobnym wypadku i równie drobnym skaleczeniu, będącym w rzeczywistości jedynie rozcięciem skóry nad karkiem, nie poradzi sobie sama. Jednakże, w końcu, założył z powrotem rękawice, opatulił się szczelniej lisim kołnierzem i wyszedł, kłaniając się jej nim opuścił pomieszczenie. -Idzie, jaśnie pani, za mną. Obejrzymy jaśnie miłości skaleczenie, opatrzymy, a potem kąpiel- kobieta wyjrzała jeszcze przez okno. -Byle do nocy się wyrobić, bo rano pewno będziecie chcieli wstać, wasza miłość, ze świtankiem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania